Stretchable tie-down cords, often referred to as bungee cords, have been in use for a considerable period to lash objects to roof and trunk-lid racks of automobiles. In addition, various kinds of techniques have been used to lash bicycles, motorcycles and a variety of other items to the beds of pick-up trucks by utilizing fixed anchoring members which are built into the truck. But when it comes to securing an unstable article on a flat vehicular surface which has no built-in anchoring means, such for example as the back bed of a station wagon, mini-van, panel or pick-up truck, hatch-back or sport utility vehicle, the typical approach is to brace the article as well as possible against an inside comer and maintain it there with a heavier and more stable item or items.